Barco de papel (FANFIC FANZINE)
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: "Aún hay muchas cosas que debo decirle" pensaba intentando alcanzar el pequeño barco de papel, aquel pequeño origami que navegaba por las cristalinas corrientes del riachuelo. El que llevaba las palabras que durante un año guardó muy dentro de su corazón. Las frases acumuladas desde que el hermano mayor había desaparecido de su vida.


Contenido: Spoilers del capítulo 24 de la primera temporada del anime. Yaoi, incesto, Oneshot, angst, drama, muerte de un personaje.

Pareja: Choukei (OsoKara / Osomatsu x Karamatsu)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Antes de poder dar un asqueroso discurso acerca de mi hiatus debo hablar sobre el proyecto en el que participé. Este fanfic se encuentra dentro de la **FANFIC FANZINE** **que se creó en colaboración de varios escritores y artistas del fandom de Osomatsu-san**. Es la primera vez que participo en esta clase de proyectos así que estoy muy emocionada al respecto. Les recuerdo que este es un escrito sin fines de lucro y que la historia original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio. **Información acerca de la FANZINE en las notas finales.**

 **Agradecimientos: Definitivamente a Monik & Bel quienes fueron las organizadoras del proyecto. Así como a LoliNyappy por ayudarme como Beta para la corrección del escrito y, finalmente, a Chibi-Ragdoll por ser la artista responsable de la portada tan bella de este fanfic ¡Busquen las tres páginas de FB y apóyenlas!**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** La leyenda mencionada aquí sobre el Barco de papel originalmente fue sacada del primer libro de **Wagamama na Koi de Kawano Sora**. Es decir, no es una adaptación ni tampoco un crossover, sin embargo, utilicé la misma idea como trama principal del fic. Gracias por su comprensión.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Suéltame, Kusomatsu!- Gritaba el mayor de los sextillizos, intentando deshacerse del agarre de su hermano.- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS, ESTÚPIDO!

El menor siguió llevando con gran trabajo al mayor varios metros lejos de la casa de ambos. La noche era estrellada y calmada, muy diferente a la situación que se vivía en la casa Matsuno, más específicamente el tornado de emociones por el que pasaba el mayor de ellos.

Cuando doblaron en la esquina más próxima, Osomatsu logró soltar por fin su ropa de las manos del otro y no dudó ni por un segundo en propiciarle un golpe en la mejilla, provocando que Karamatsu diera un par de pasos atrás para mantener el equilibrio.

-¡JÓDETE, KUSOMATSU!- Gritó Osomatsu intentando darle nuevamente en la cara, pero los reflejos del de azul fueron más rápidos, quién también comenzó a responder con la misma agresividad.

La oleada de golpes y patadas fue continua por varios minutos, si alguno de ellos llegaba a caer, intentaba levantarse lo más rápido posible para continuar con la pelea. Debido a la adrenalina en sus cuerpos, no sentían el dolor de algunas heridas de donde comenzaba a brotar sangre.

Sintiendo el frío en el ambiente, sus exhalaciones comenzaban a salir en forma de vapor de sus bocas, agotando poco a poco sus energías. Y, durante los momentos finales de aquella riña, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del hermano mayor.

-¿Osomatsu?- dijo entre jadeos después de recibir un golpe más en su mejilla derecha, sintiéndolo mucho más débil comparado con los anteriores.

-¡VÁYANSE!- gritó ahora entre gimoteos.- ¡LÁRGUENSE! ¡No necesito más de ustedes!- Gracias a su voz, a pesar de estar entrecortada por el cansancio, el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta por el llanto fue más notorio.- ¡Háganse independientes! ¡Busquen trabajo! ¡NO ME IMPORTA!- Karamatsu, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento asentándose en su estómago por esas palabras, se acercó a Osomatsu sujetándole las muñecas para evitar que le propinara otro golpe.

-¡No me importan! ¡Ni tú, ni Choromatsu, ni los demás! ¡Estaría mejor siendo hijo único!- Karamatsu sentía el cuerpo de su hermano temblar.

Era la primera vez que veía en tal estado al mayor de ellos.

Tan débil, tan frágil. Tan solitario y tan triste.

Las rodillas de Osomatsu perdieron fuerza, doblándose y llevándolo al suelo. Karamatsu, siguiéndolo, también terminó sentado sobre el asfalto. Una vez en el suelo, soltó las muñecas de su hermano para poder rodearlo con sus brazos, en un principio el mayor se resistió intentando separarse, pero el fuerte abrazo terminó apresándolo aún más.

-Te odio, eres un maldito doloroso.- Escuchaba entre murmullos. Poco a poco dejó de resistirse, correspondiendo aquel abrazo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro del otro. Karamatsu sintió como su ropa comenzaba a humedecerse.- Te odio, te odio, te odio…- Repetía sin cesar.

Karamatsu no podía responder a todas aquellas palabras, sus cuerdas vocales parecían ser incapaces de formular cualquier tipo de sonido. En cambio, como respuesta, una de sus manos subió hasta su cabello para acariciarlo levemente.

Sus ojos también comenzaron a humedecerse.

Esa noche se supone que sería una fiesta, una celebración. Un momento de regocijo para poder despedir con una sonrisa al tercer hermano, quien había logrado conseguir un trabajo digno y caminar hacia la independencia.

Pero todo se había visto arruinado con la actitud de Osomatsu. El mayor de todos, el líder innato quien, al no saber confrontar ese primer cambio, comenzó a encerrarse en sí mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él fuera el único que quedara en ese lugar. Todomatsu, Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu. Todos habían decidido avanzar y salir de aquella casa.

¿Por qué él también se había ido? Siendo el testigo del perfil tan lamentable del mayor, el único que pudo ver desde la raíz su intenso dolor, ¿Con qué argumento había decidido abandonarlo a suerte y dejar atrás aquella casa que fue su hogar por tantos años?

Aún ahora, en el presente, no estaba seguro.

Y aquella incertidumbre era lo que más le dolía. Especialmente cada vez que su mirada leía sobre aquella lápida de piedra su nombre.

Él había muerto.

No había sido mucho tiempo después de que fuera el único hijo viviendo en la casa Matsuno. Y a pesar de que su madre repetía hasta el cansancio "Fue un accidente", de alguna forma, Karamatsu no podía creerse aquello.

Después de aquella noticia, tan imprevista, tan desgarradora y triste, uno a uno, cada hermano fue regresando a casa. Sus padres, comprendiendo el estado de sus hijos, no les riñeron por perder su recién ganada independencia, y como un par de padres consentidores, volvieron a aceptarlos sin siquiera hacer una pregunta.

Pero, ya nada era igual que antes. Los días, aun cuando eran soleados y frescos, parecían tristes y lamentables dentro de la casa de los chicos.

 _"¿Y si no nos hubiéramos ido? ¿Él seguiría vivo?"_ era lo que todos se preguntaban dentro de sus mentes, intentando no soltarse a llorar mientras apretaban sus mandíbulas. ¿El culpable era Choromatsu por ser el primero en independizarse? ¿Había sido Totty por pegarle aquella tarde? ¿Eran Ichimatsu o Jyushimatsu por haberlo dejado solo cuando más compañía necesitaba?

¿Era Karamatsu quien, a pesar de saber, ignoró su soledad para también marcharse?

-Lo siento…- murmuraba Karamatsu una vez más, abatido y vencido frente aquella piedra en donde se encontraban los restos del mayor.- Lo siento.- Repitió con su voz aún más quebrada.

Todos los días, desde ese suceso, Karamatsu visitaba la tumba de Osomatsu a diario, sin falta. Y lloraba, dejaba caer gota tras gota de dolor, de arrepentimientos, de culpa e insatisfacciones.

Golpeaba con fuerza el caminito de piedras del lugar, encorvaba su espalda y hundía su rostro sobre el suelo al no poder contener el gran mar de lágrimas que se le escapaba con cada bocanada de aire. Siempre, pidiendo disculpas silenciosas pero sin poder atreverse a decir nada más.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su muerte? Una semana, un mes, seis meses…ya casi el año se cumplía y, sin poder comprenderlo en su totalidad, Karamatsu era testigo de cómo, poco a poco, las sonrisas volvían a los rostros de sus hermanos.

Y no podía evitar sentir repugnancia.

Todos volvían a hablar, sonreían, reían. Como si la partida del mayor solo hubiera sido una depresión temporal, una pequeña piedra en el camino. La rutina había regresado junto con las estúpidas situaciones, las bromas pesadas y los gritos dentro de la casa. ¡Hasta sus propios padres parecían haber regresado a la normalidad! ¿Cómo es que lo habían logrado? ¿O acaso también sentían aquella culpa retorcerse en sus estómagos y solo estaban fingiendo? No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero él no podía ni siquiera aparentar ser feliz.

-¿Karamatsu-niisan?- Choromatsu lo encontró acostado en el techo de la casa.- Creo que…debemos hablar.

Karamatsu se incorporó lentamente para poder escuchar al menor.

Había dejado de decir sus frases dolorosas, sus manías estúpidas y hasta había hecho a un lado a todos sus hermanos para encerrarse en sí mismo. En su propio dolor.

-Ya casi ha pasado un año…-Dijo lentamente, pronunciando con delicadeza cada sílaba.- No puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido.

 _"Aunque yo no siento que haya sido así"_ pensó, apretando su puño dentro de la bolsa de su sudadera.

-Todo ha vuelto a su lugar…creo que de alguna forma todos lo estamos superando.- Apretó aún más fuerte su puño, reteniendo el impulso por querer comenzar una pelea con el menor. ¿¡Cómo podía hablar por todos?! ¡Él no lo sabía! ¡Lo culpable y estúpido que aún se sentía! Lo solitario que se había sentido a lo largo de ese último año. No tenía forma de saberlo.-…Excepto tú, Karamatsu-niisan.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al escuchar lo último. Silencioso, volteó a ver a su hermano que desvió la mirada levemente.

-Sigues sin poder superarlo…a Osomatsu-niisan.- A pesar de hablar cada vez más bajo, Karamatsu aun podía escuchar sus palabras.- Todavía no puedes perdonarte de lo que le pasó.

-Por supuesto que no…-Susurró enojado, intentando deshacer aquella incomodidad y ansiedad de su cuerpo.- Osomatsu murió por nuestra causa…por mi culpa, no veo lo bueno que tiene olvidarlo y regresar a como éramos antes.- Dijo fríamente, intentando no explotar sus emociones. Sus palabras, parecieron herir a Choromatsu que juntó sus piernas contra su pecho, pareciéndose cada vez más al cuarto hermano.

-No es que lo hayamos olvidado.- Pasó su mano por su cabello, intentando calmar los nervios que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo.- Pero tú eres el único que no se ha perdonado a sí mismo…

Karamatsu tronó sus dientes, desesperado por no poder comprender a su hermano, se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a irse. Aunque se detuvo al sentir como la mano de Choromatsu había tomado su muñeca para evitar su partida.

-¡Yo sé un método para que tus palabras puedan llegar a Osomatsu-niisan!- Ansioso, Choromatsu no pudo modular el volumen de su voz, atrayendo por completo la atención de su hermano.- Solo…necesitas darte una oportunidad más.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte el día en que Karamatsu decidió seguir el consejo de su hermano.

Aquella conversación que había tenido con Choromatsu había estado taladrando en su cabeza y, aún sí su razón le decía que aquello era tonto e irrazonable, una parte oculta de su ser deseaba intentar hacerlo, al menos averiguar si de esa forma tan….fantasiosa, lograba poder comunicarse con su hermano mayor, aunque fuese una vez más.

 _"No tardaré demasiado"_ se dijo a si mismo mientras daba pasos presurosos por el camino que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una pequeña colina, escondida entre los grandes edificios de la ciudad y olvidada por el resto de los habitantes.

 _"Solíamos jugar mucho aquí de pequeños"_ recordó con ternura cuando comenzó a distinguir los cambios en el paisaje. El asfalto había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por tierra y pastos. Los árboles comenzaban a agruparse en mayor cantidad a medida que subía, mientras que el sonido de insectos y animales pequeños comenzaban a oírse, dejando atrás los motores de los coches y los ruidos cotidianos de la civilización.

Aun cuando la luz era cada vez menor, ya que los árboles se encargaban de tapar la mayoría de los rayos del sol, Karamatsu continuó subiendo, cuidadoso pero apresurado, intentando encontrar aquello que estaba buscando.

Afortunadamente, a los pocos minutos pareció encontrarlo. Pasando por algunos arbustos y rompiendo un par de ramas, finalmente encontró aquel río en donde, muchas veces, habían jugado en sus días de infancia. Soltando un suspiro, se sentó cerca del borde, hundiendo levemente algunos de sus dedos dentro del agua fría y cristalina.

 _"Lo leí hace poco en un libro"_ es lo que le había dicho Choromatsu esa tarde _"Debes encontrar un río, hacer un barco de papel y mandar en él tu mensaje. Solo puedes hacerlo una vez, así que intenta transmitir todo lo que necesites…"._

 _"Eso es tonto, ni aunque grite mis palabras, sé no llegaran a él, Choromatsu"_ había contestado cortante el mayor. Choromatsu tragó saliva sonoramente, como si estuviera reuniendo el valor necesario para seguir hablando.

 _"Llegarán. No te preocupes. Puedo asegurártelo"_ su hermanito había sonreído levemente, como si estuviera recordando su propia experiencia.

Karamatsu sacó de entre la tela de su sudadera un pequeño barco hecho de papel azul. El mismo que le había dado Choromatsu, intentando convencerlo para que siguiera su sugerencia.

 _"Debes de decirlo en voz alta, solo así puede llegar a su destino"._

-Supongo que…no tengo nada que perder.- Se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía la figura de entre sus manos. El sol quedaba justo frente a él, coloreando de rojos, naranjas y amarillos el agua que corría a lo largo de aquel río. Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, Karamatsu acercó el barco al agua pero no lo soltó en ningún momento.

-O-Osomatsu...- Desde el principio su voz pareció temblar. Tomó una pequeña respiración antes de continuar.- No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año desde aquel incidente…desde que decidiste irte de este mundo…

-Aún recuerdo la noche en que lloraste, fue cuando estábamos festejando el nuevo trabajo de Choromatsu…esa noche fue la última vez que te vi llorar, hace mucho que no lo hacías así que me quedé sin palabras esa vez y no pude decir nada para calmar tu corazón.- Mientras más hablaba, mas cómodo se sentía Karamatsu.- Mamá dice que fue un accidente, pero en realidad creo que…tú fuiste quien decidió marcharse para siempre.

-¿Sabes? Creo que soy el único de entre tus hermanos que cree esto. Tal vez porque solo yo vi tu debilidad aquella noche…tal vez porque solo conmigo eras capaz de abandonar tu papel de hermano mayor y mostrarte un poco más patético. Y aun así…decidí irme también de casa.

-No estoy seguro de porqué lo hice…simplemente tomé mis cosas ese día y me dirigí a casa de Chibita. Le rogué que me ayudara a encontrar trabajo, quería cambiar, quería avanzar…quería crecer. Pero no me di cuenta que con mi partida también te estaba lastimando, que en realidad estabas guardando todos aquellos sentimientos dentro de ti y tu fachada de hermano mayor estaba derrumbándose con cada uno de nosotros separándose de ti.

-Me culpo, cada noche, cada día…pienso que, si yo no me hubiera ido, si retenía a los demás en la casa, tal vez tú podrías estar aquí ahora mismo…que seguiríamos siendo solo una bola de mantenidos que solo gastan su tiempo entre tonterías y risas diarias.

-Además…yo no sirvo como hermano mayor. Este año sin ti, todos los demás han logrado superar sus propias debilidades por sí mismos, el único que sigue atascado en el pasado soy yo. De hecho, hasta el mismo Choromatsu fue el que me dio el consejo de venir hasta acá para hablarte. Seguramente tengo muy mal aspecto, todos se debieron haber dado cuenta del horrible hermano en el que me he convertido. Soy patético.

Karamatsu suspiró sonoramente antes de continuar. Su mano comenzaba a temblar, como si no quisiera soltar aquel pedazo de papel que aun sostenía.

-Te extraño…Osomatsu. Te extraño…- Un par de lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos, cayeron hasta el riachuelo, mezclándose con el agua cristalina.- Cada vez que pienso en lo que pude haber evitado, en el tipo de persona en la que me he convertido, en nuestros recuerdos juntos, en la cantidad de disculpas que te he pedido…cada vez que me veo al espejo y te veo a ti sonriéndome…algo dentro de mí se destroza. Algo que me impide avanzar, que solo me hace sacar lágrimas y me da un aspecto cada vez más lamentable.

-Osomatsu….necesito que regreses. Quiero volver a verte, a oír tus estupideces, a que cuides de los menores…quiero oír tus risas y sentir tu mano sobre mi cabeza.

Las lágrimas se habían convertido en pequeñas cascadas constantes, imposibles de parar y que comenzaban a nublar la vista de Karamatsu.

-¡Quiero decirte tantas cosas! Pero, tú ya no estás más aquí…

Intentando que las lágrimas no se interpusieran al momento de hablar, Karamatsu pasaba su brazo interno por su cara, desesperado por detener su llanto, pero al ver que era inútil, se limitó a levantar la vista hacia el cielo aun anaranjado, de donde se podían ver las primeras estrellas de la noche.

-Te quiero, Osomatsu…no solo como mi hermano mayor, en verdad…te quiero.- Su voz parecía romperse con cada palabra.

Después de aquella frase, los dedos de Karamatsu dejaron libre el barquito, haciéndolo navegar a la velocidad de las aguas. Sorprendido, corrió a un lado de aquel río, tal vez desesperado, deseando que la figurilla no se marchara.

 _"Aún hay muchas cosas que debo decirle"_ pensaba intentando alcanzarlo, aun cuando la distancia no hiciera más que aumentar _"Que nunca lo podré olvidar. Que jamás podré ser tan buen hermano mayor como él lo era. Que he pasado el último año pensando en cómo solucionar mi error. Que no quiero volver a verlo llorar. Que si regresa, nunca nos volveremos a separar de él"_

 _"Que no solamente lo quiero…sino que lo amo."_

Sintió, por breves segundos, como sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire cuando dejó de ver el barquito. Sus pasos se detuvieron mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

De alguna manera, el mensaje, todas esas palabras que había dicho momentos atrás, llegaron a su destino.

Directo a su propio corazón.

 **FIN.**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡Tantas emociones dentro de mí que no creo poder ser capaz de describir lo emocionada que me siento! Muchas gracias a ustedes por haber leído a **Monik & Bel por haber hecho el ZINE** y dejarme participar en él. Para poder leer los demás asombrosos trabajos de los demás escritores les invito a ir a la página de ellas (no puedo dejar link en FF) ¡hay muchos otros fanfics que seguro serán de su agrado! **Los links del PDF están en un dibujo de Jyushimatsu.**

Ahora, hablando un poco más del fic…sé que no he escrito algo desde hace meses y, de hecho, éste fic fue escrito dese principios del año pero no podía (ni quería) mostrarlo antes de que saliera la ZINE completa. Es por ello que apenas se los comparto. ¡Muchas gracias por su atención, espero poder leerlos en un futuro no muy lejano! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Este fue el segundo de mis dos fics que participaron. Los invito a leer también el otro que se titula "Sentimientos con sabor a flores".


End file.
